Carbon Freezing Chamber
250px|thumb|Class Three Carbon-Freezing Chamber thumb|250px|Ugnaughts aan het werk Een Carbon Freezing Chamber was een toepassing in de Tibanna mijnindustrie waar het Tibanna gas werd bewaard in blokken Carbonite. Werking Op planeten waar Tibanna gas werd gewonnen als Bespin waren Carbon Freezing Chambers terug te vinden. Deze plaatsen waren warm, vochtig en gevaarlijk met allerlei stukken gereedschap. De buizen leidden het Tibanna gas, de vriesproducten en de gesmolten Carbonite in een put waar het Tibanna gas werd bewaard. Op Cloud City bevonden de Freezing Chambers zich in de Processing Vanes. Wanneer Tibanna werd gewonnen uit de atmosfeer op Bespin werd deze via de Unipod van Cloud City naar binnen gehaald. Via de fabrieken kwam het Tibanna gas aan in de Carbon Freezing Chambers die werden bestuurd en bevolkt door Ugnaught arbeiders. Het gas werd dan in de put gebracht waar vloeibaar Carbonite over het gas werd gegoten. Carbonite zette zich over de moleculen van het Tibanna heen waardoor deze stabiel op hun plaats bleven. Een frame werd vervolgens geplaatst om het blok een houvast en controles te geven. De blokken, die elk meer dan 100 kilogram wogen – werden door een soort metalen kraan uit de put gehesen. De blokken werden vervolgens uitgerust met Figg and Associates Repulsor Sleds waardoor ze zelfstandig konden zweven. Deze blokken boden een perfecte bescherming voor het Tibanna tijdens de reis. Op Bespin was het Tibanna gas van natuur uit spin-sealed waardoor de moleculen van het gas veel dichter bij elkaar plakten en waardoor de doeltreffendheid van het gas groter was. Uiteindelijk werden de Tibanna moleculen dan verwijderd van het Carbonite in speciale laboratoria door energiestralen. De blokken met gewoon Tibanna gas werden verstuurd naar de klanten. Een minder lucratieve toepassing van een Carbon Freezing Chamber was het gebruiken als een mobiele gevangenis voor personen. Reeds in 4000 BBY ontdekte de Krath in het Empress Teta System dat Carbonite kon dienen om een persoon in een comateuze toestand te houden. In 3 ABY wou Darth Vader Luke Skywalker op deze manier gevangen nemen en naar de Emperor brengen. Vader besloot deze procedure eerst op Han Solo uit te testen, ondanks sterke twijfels van Lando Calrissian die niet wist of dit zou werken op organische wezens. Han Solo overleefde het proces maar leed kortelings daarna aan Hibernation Sickness. Uitzicht thumb|Carbon Freezing Chamber in de verte Op Cloud City gebruikte men de Class Three Carbon Freezing Chambers die op een hoogte werden gebouwd en te bereiken waren via trappen. De kamers waren omringd door een metalen netwerk van smalle buizen. De chamber bezat een rond platform met langs de zijkant controlepanelen en in het midden de put met een hydraulisch platform waar het Carbonite werd ingegoten. Het plafond van het platform was voorzien van kranen, talloze buizen en tanks waarin Carbonite en Tibanna werden bewaard. Onderaan werden deze platformen verlicht met een oranjegele schijn. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Carbon Freezing Chamber in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy category:Technologie category:Locaties category:Industrie category:Mijnbouw category:Cloud City